Your Hidden Heart
by Jeruk
Summary: Akaba, si pemilik pen-name 'Eyes' merasa telah bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Kakei sang 'Sea' yang ternyata menaruh hatinya pada seorang tak dikenal bernama 'Eyes'. Cinta yang terpilin oleh sebuah takdir bernama 'kesalahpahaman'. Warning inside. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warning** : OOC, Alot, Ga nyambungNess, Mistype berkembang biak dan sebagainya yang masuk dalam golongan abstrak =u='

**A/N :** Otanjoubi Omedetto, Akaba! Saya selamanya cinta sama kamu! -plak!- Udah lama kepingin buat AkaKei, tapi gak pernah kesampean..

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Your Hidden Heart**

By Naara Akira

.

Terik matahari tak terasa membakar kulit hari ini. Namun entah mengapa udara panas terasa terus menguar dari dalam tanah tanpa ampun, membuat jejak tetesan peluh di atas rumput yang berasal dari belasan pemain amefuto yang tengah berlarian di tengah lapangan.

Akaba menyeka keningnya, hendak mencegah sebulir keringat meluncur babas membasahi pelipisnya. Ia mendesah pelan sambil menatap rekan-rekannya yang sudah terlihat kepayahan.

Hari ini Bando Spider berlatih tanding dengan Kyoshin Poseidon. Tidak hanya hari ini, minggu lalu dan empat hari sebelumnya mereka pun melakukan latihan bersama. Kedua tim ini terbilang cukup akrab. Selain berlatih bersama, terkadang mereka dapat ditemukan tengah melahap yakiniku di resto Minotaurus atau berendam di Onsen bersama.

Tentu bagi Akaba, ini sangat menyenangkan. Karena dengan begitu, ia bisa dengan puas menatap mata biru seorang ace Kyoshin bertubuh tinggi yang entah sejak kapan telah membuatnya tertarik.

Kedua mata merah itu kini bergerak, beralih pada sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang sedang menikmati minumannya. Pandangan Akaba melembut begitu menatap wajah tenang yang duduk tidak begitu jauh darinya. Rambut birunya yang sedikit memanjang meliuk ringan karena tertiup oleh angin. Kulit putihnya terlihat makin bercahaya berkat keringat yang menghujani tubuhnya. Akaba pun hanya bisa menghela nafas merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup aneh.

Ini tidak boleh. Akaba sadar akan hal itu. Dia mengaku salah. Hatinya tidak patut jatuh pada seorang Kakei Shun.

Bukan, bukan karena kesamaan genre. Karena ia tahu, seorang Akaba Hayato tidak pantas berdiri bersisian dengan dirinya yang begitu sempurna. Dirinya yang sangat bersinar. Dirinya yang selalu dikagumi oleh mata merah itu. Dirinya yang selalu menerbangkan akalnya. Dirinya−

"Akaba?"

Suara lembut Kakei menghantam lamunan Akaba. Mata biru pemuda itu tengah menatapnya bingung.

Ace bermata merah tim Bando itu menoleh ke arahnya, "apa?" Akaba membenahi letak sunglasses-nya, sekedar menutupi kegugupannya. Kini ia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang seolah-olah berupaya menjebol tulang rusuknya.

Kakei berkedip pelan sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Akaba diam. Kakei tetap menunggu.

'Suka.'

Akaba ingin sekali memuntahkan kata itu di hadapannya. Ia sudah cukup muak memendamnya terlalu lama. Namun segalanya selalu tertelan di tengah kerongkongannya. Seandainya perasaan ini tidak memberatkannya.

Mengucapkannya, walau pun hanya sekali.

"Fuu, bukan apa-apa," kata Akaba, yang susah payah berhasil terdengar tenang dan dingin.

"Hmm.." gumaman Kakei terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Akaba. Sungguh, Akaba sangat menginginkan pemuda berambut gelap itu terbenam dalam pelukannya untuk saat ini. "Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya hari ini," ucap Kakei. Ia berdiri bersama dengan tas sport miliknya.

Akaba hanya dapat menatap punggung itu pergi menjauhinya. Bola mata merah yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata gelapnya itu tidak beralih dari sosok tegap yang kini telah menghilang di kejauhan.

'Lagi-lagi…'

Ia menarik tas hitam yang tergolek di sisi kursi yang ia duduki. Tangannya mulai mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya untuk menarik keluar sebuah gadget hitam keluaran terbaru miliknya. Koneksi internet langsung tersambung saat ia membuka e-mail-nya. Jemari tangannya bergerak lincah, membuat rentetan kata untuk ia kirimkan pada seseorang.

'_Sea, kali ini pun aku tidak berhasil berbicara dengannya..'_

Akaba meletakkan ponsel-nya di sisi kursi yang ia duduki. Ia kembali terdiam, menguapkan segala angan yang ingin sekali ia curahkan. Mata merahnya terpejam lelah. Meski lelah, ia tidak dapat melepaskan perasaannya begitu saja untuk terbang tertiup oleh angin dingin yang tidak membawakannya harapan.

"Fuu, biarlah perasaanku ini mengalun bersama melodi hampa yang tenang, tanpa perlu ia ketahui kebenarannya."

_._

Kakei melirik saku celanannya, merasakan getaran halus pada ponselnya. Ia pun segera mengambil tempat duduk dalam bis yang sedang ia naiki sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel-nya dari saku.

'_Sea, kali ini pun aku tidak berhasil berbicara dengannya..'_

Bola mata biru itu menatap sedih kalimat yang tercetak di LCD ponselnya. Jari-jarinya perlahan bergerak, memberikan balasan untuk e-mail yang di kirimkan padanya.

'_Jangan patah semangat begitu, Eyes! Walau aku tidak ada di sana bersamamu, aku pasti akan selalu membantumu semampu yang aku bisa.'_

Kakei menatap datar layar ponsel-nya yang kini tertera kata 'send mail'. Ia menoleh ke sisi jendela bus. Langit menangis, setelah menahan bebannya yang kini telah robek dan menumpahkan rinai hujan.

"Jangan menyerahkan takdirmu begitu saja, Eyes.."

.

**TBC**

.

Haha~

Maaf ya, ceritanya super duper ultra micron kuadrat Gaje.. Pendek pulak..

Pingin ngasih Bday cake buat Akaba. Ide yang bener-bener muncul waktu jam tujuh malam. Otak karatan yang skak. Tugas bahasa inggris yang bakal ditagih besok.

Semua itu dikumpulin jadi satu dan jadilah karya abstark ini..

Masih tbc, dan ceritanya juga masih rancu. Tapi bakal saya perjelas chapter depan.

Review, minna!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Tahu gak? Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata sebelum bikin Eyeshield 21, tuh, _part time_ jadi asisten tukang kebon di rumah saya, loh! *graww!*

**Warning** : OOC, AbalNess, Mistype berkembang biak di mana-mana, dan sebagainya yang masuk dalam kategori abstrakisme. '=.=/

AkaKei's spread on the air~

Enjoy!

**.**

**Your Hidden Heart**

By Naara Akira

Chapter 2

.

Suara dencitan halus tercipta dari sebuah pintu cokelat saat seseorang membuka daun pintu kamarnya tersebut. Akaba melangkah malas memasuki ruang kamarnya yang gelap. Tetesan air berjatuhan dari helai rambutnya yang basah karena guyuran hujan, membuat jejak samar di atas karpet gelapnya. Tangannya enggan menyentuh saklar yang menempel pada dinding berwarna gading yang berada tepat di sisi pintu.

Setelah menyandarkan gitar case berwarna gelap miliknya di sisi ranjang, pemain Bando bernomor punggung dua satu itu melempar asal tas sportnya yang cukup berat. Kemudian ia membanting tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasur empuknya, mengacuhkan tubuhnya yang basah mulai menularkan rembesan air pada seprainya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memejamkan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, menghiraukan suara ketukan lembut hujan yang berasal dari jendela kamarnya. Sesekali cahaya kilat merembes pada gorden transparan yang menyibak agung jendela besarnya. Hujan angin sejak sore tadi belum juga bersedia mereda.

Manik _scarlet_ kembali nampak saat teringat pada sesuatu yang berlindung di balik saku celananya. Helaan nafas meluncur tanpa beban dari mulut Akaba sebelum pemuda itu mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di atas ranjangnya. Ia merogoh keluar ponselnya, pelan-pelan membaca mail yang masuk beberapa menit lalu.

_From : Sea_

'_Jangan patah semangat begitu, Eyes! Walau aku tidak ada di sana bersamamu, aku pasti akan selalu membantumu semampu yang aku bisa.'_

Sebuah senyuman lucu tercipta di wajah tenang Akaba. Ia melempar gadget gelapnya, kemudian melirik pada laptop yang duduk manis di atas meja belajarnya.

_Ace_ bermata tajam itu bangkit dari kenyamanan. Ia berjalan menghampiri mejanya setelah menarik sebuah handuk bersih yang bersandar di kursi belajarnya. Perlahan ia duduk, menggantungkan handuk putihnya di leher, kemudian mengaktifkan koneksi internet.

Tentu saja, tujuannya hanya satu.

Jemarinya yang panjang menari lincah di atas keyboard, menyusun rentetan kata dengan cepat dalam massage-nya.

_To : Sea_

_Terima kasih, Sea. Kau tahu? Rasanya hari ini aku benar-benar menyedihkan sekali. Lihat saja, langit pun ikut meledek tingkah konyolku. Dia memuntahkan semua air yang ia punya padaku. Aku basah :(_

Akaba meng-klik 'send', kemudian ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Sembari menunggu balasan, tangan kanannya mulai menggosok rambut _reddish_-nya yang basah.

Ia tahu, Sea selalu ada di sana. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk menemukan balasan dari teman virtualnya itu.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat sebuah kode mail yang masuk terpampang pada LCD laptop-nya. Sedikit gerakan tak sabar, ia membuka pesan dari seseorang ber-_name code_ 'Sea'.

_From : Sea_

_Haha. Jangan bodoh, Eyes. Berarti aku pun menanggung resiko kekonyolanmu. Sekedar informasi, aku juga basah :(_

Tanpa sadar, Akaba terkekeh. Kegalauannya sirna seketika. Semua kejenuhan yang mengganggunya akan−selalu− lenyap saat ia berbincang dengan Sea, walau sesaat.

Ia kembali menulis balasan.

_To : Sea_

_Baiklah, lain kali kalau aku mau berbuat konyol lagi, akan segera kuingatkan agar kau bisa bersiap dengan payungmu :P_

Balasan mail pun kembali dilayangkan.

Akaba bersyukur telah menemukannya. Menurutnya, mereka memiliki kepribadian yang hampir serupa. Akaba suka memainkan musik, _Sea_ suka menjadi penikmatnya. Akaba senang bercerita, _Sea_ senang mendengar. Akaba tidak suka air, _Sea_ tidak bisa berenang−katanya−.

Terkadang Akaba tertawa mengetahui kenyataan bahwa mereka sama-sama mencintai _American Football_. Sungguh, Akaba makin ingin terbahak menemukan fakta bahwa keduanya sama-sama pemain yang condong bergelut dalam _defence_.

Akaba mengakuinya. Mereka memang mirip. Kesamaan mereka itulah yang membuat keduanya mudah sekali dekat.

Pemuda pecinta gitar itu sering mencurahkan semua perasaannya pada kawannya tersebut. Akaba sendiri merasa aneh. Ia mempercayai _Sea_, lebih dari apa pun. Terbukti, ia sering menceritakan soal kisah cintanya yang sepertinya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan _Sea_, selalu memberikan kata-kata penyokong untuknya.

Berawal dari dua bulan lalu saat mereka pertama kali berbincang dalam jejaringan sosial−.

Lamunan Akaba pecah. Suara nyaring ponselnya menguapkan segala angannya. Walau sambil mengeluh, ia tetap menghampiri ponselnya yang menggeletak pasrah di atas kasur.

Sesaat Akaba melirik message yang masuk. Ia mendecah malas begitu tahu nama Kotaro yang muncul di sana.

_From : Kotaro_

_Hoy, Akabaka! Kau yang bawa kunci ruang klub, ya? Idiooot! Aku masih di dalam sini! Cepat kembali kalau tidak mau merasakan kick super smart mendarat di bokongmu! _

Rentetan kata yang ada di ponselnya membuat si _reddish_ menajamkan matanya. Ia jadi meruntuk sendiri. Apa _mood_-nya yang anjlok sore ini sebegitu parahnya hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan makhluk paling bawel seantero Bando macam Kotaro? Dalam ruang klub-nya yang kecil sekali pun.

Terpaksa, ia mengenakan kembali _bluish_ _sunglasses_ kesayangannya. Langkahnya bersiap meninggalkan kehangatan kamarnya. Namun gerak kaki jenjangnya terhenti. Kedua mata merah yang bersembunyi di balik kacamatanya berpapasan kembali dengan laptop tersayang.

Ia kembali menghampiri laptop hitamnya, menjamah kotak mail-nya dan menuliskan pesan singkat di sana.

_To : Sea_

_Maaf, Sea. Kita lanjutkan nanti malam. Rasanya tak lama lagi aku harus menghadapi __hujan badai__ sungguhan._

Selesai dengan urusannya, ia pun mematikan operasi laptop miliknya, kemudian melangkah keluar setelah melempar asal handuk yang memeluk lehernya.

.

Bulir-bulir air hangat menggelinding dari tubuh putih Kakei. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Masih dengan selembar handuk di pinggangnya, pemuda itu tidak langsung menghampiri lemari besarnya untuk selembar pakaian. Ia menghampiri _note book_-nya yang ia biarkan menyala. Kakei sedikit membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan layar _note book_-nya. Kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya di atas meja, membiarkan tetesan air dari helai _dark blue_-nya yang mulai membanjiri mejanya.

Ia menemukan dua pesan di sana, dari pengirim yang sama.

_From : Eyes_

_Baiklah, lain kali kalau aku mau berbuat konyol lagi, akan segera kuingatkan agar kau bisa bersiap dengan payungmu :P_

_From : Eyes_

_Maaf, Sea. Kita lanjutkan nanti malam. Rasanya tak lama lagi aku harus menghadapi __hujan badai__ sungguhan._

Kakei mengernyit aneh. "Hujan badai?" Yang tentunya tidak akan ia mengerti bahwa yang dimaksud adalah 'cecaran bibir indah Kotaro'.

Pemain bernomor punggung empat satu itu membalas dua pesan tersebut secara sekaligus.

_To : Eyes_

_Benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih. Asal jangan kau datangkan petir saja :P_

_Hujan badai? Aku tidak paham maksudmu ):I… Tapi semoga kau beruntung, Eyes. Sampai bertemu nanti malam._

Kakei menekan tombol _shut down _pada_ note book_-nya. Ia kembali menegakan tubuhnya. Helaan nafas kecewa terhembus bebas dari mulutnya.

Kecewa?

Ia masih bertahan dengan posisinya di sana. _Blue diamond_ miliknya menatap sendu layar gelap di hadapannya.

Ya, dia kecewa. Tiap kali mereka mengakhiri kontak mereka.

"Semoga kau beruntung, _Eyes_," bisiknya, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik dasar perutnya tiap kali ia menjadi pendengar yang baik saat sosok dengan _name code_ _Eyes_ tersebut menceritakan masalah percintaannya yang tersendat. Lambungnya terasa seperti tercabik saat _Eyes_ kelihatan gembira dengan perkembangan asmaranya. Perih mengusik hatinya tiap kali _Eyes_ menanyakan saran padanya mengenai masalah perasaannya tersebut.

Perasaan Kakei padanya tidaklah dangkal. _Ace_ andalan Kyoshin Poseidon itu menyayanginya, lebih dari sekedar teman virtualnya. Memang terdengar sedikit rumit dan aneh, menelan kenyataan bahwa Kakei sekali pun tidak pernah mengenal sosok _Eyes_ dalam wujud nyata.

Kakei menyukai pribadinya yang tenang. Ia senang saat _Eyes_ mengandalkannya, membuat sosok _Sea_ menjadi pegangannya saat ia butuh penyokong. Membuat dirinya terasa begitu penting dan sangat berharga. _Eyes _pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Dan itu membuatnya… teramat senang.

Kakei terpejam. Perasaannya selalu berkembang setiap harinya. Harus ia akui kalau ia benar-benar telah jatuh pada seseorang. Seseorang yang bahkan tak dikenal, baik diri maupun keberadaannya. Seseorang yang telah menaruh hatinya pada orang lain.

Bukan pada dirinya yang setia menunggu di sana.

Sekali lagi, Kakei mengutuki dirinya sendiri. _Eyes_ berani berjuang untuk cintanya, bahkan memohon saran padanya. Sedangkan dia..

"Pecundang…" desisnya halus.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N :** Aww, dampak WB tuh mantab banget, ya. Bener-bener bikin saya nggak punya mood buat grepe-grepe Louis *lapie tersayang* Cerita akan diperpanjang di chapter depan, dan akan diperkental oleh kisah Akaba dan Kakei ketimbang Eyes dan Sea. (mungkin, sih..) *slap!*

Anyway, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview, membaca, atau sekedar melongok cerita ini.

Thanks to :

**NaMizu no Mai, Matsura Akimoto, HirumaManda, Tsukishiro Shieren-chan, Initial 'R'-kun, Luchiver Rie chan, Sugiura Misaki, ****Akita Beilschmidt****, taroyama, kureha -alpha, Lavenz Aru.**

Saya bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian semua!^^

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Tahu gak? Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata sebelum bikin Eyeshield 21, tuh, dulunya tukang batagor di SD saya, loh! *ctung!*

**Warning** : OOC, AbalNess, Mistype berkembang biak di mana-mana, dan maaf seandainya ada kata-kata yang tak tercantum dalam kamus EYD.. '=.=/

Big thanks to **Shuzuki Honoda**, Hey Its Melmel, **Lavenz Aru**, lalalala, **evi**, Sugiura Misaki, **Initial 'R'-kun**, kureha-alpha.

AkaKei's _spread on the air_~

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**Your Hidden Heart**

By Naara Akira

Chapter 3

.

Kakei berdiri mematung dalam teras besar sebuah _department store_. Kelopak yang memantulkan cerahnya _blue ocean_ mengedip kesal saat menatap langit yang kini tak lagi secerah warna matanya. Hujan lagi-lagi datang. Ini sudah hari kelima dan hujan tetap patuh pada jadwalnya, meluncur saat sore mulai menjelang.

Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tas belanja yang sudah terisi oleh majalah bulanan _American Football_, handuk baru, serta perekat luka. Baru saja pemuda bertubuh tegap itu hendak pulang setelah menyelesaikan rutinitas bulanannya–membeli majalah dan perlengkapan P3K−, niatannya tersebut sudah didahului oleh jerit tangis langit kelam.

Merasa jengah, Kakei kembali masuk ke dalam. Akan terasa membosankan baginya hanya dengan menatap ribuan anak air turun dari langit keruh. _Sneakers_ putihnya terus bergerak, membuatnya melangkah di sepanjang jejeran kios tanpa arah tujuan. Toh, dia jenuh kalau harus terus diam. Dan tentu hanya membuatnya frustasi akan kecerobohannya yang lupa untuk membawa payung−

Ah, ya. Payung! Kakei mendengus begitu teringat hal itu. Dia berada dalam sebuah toko besar, ingat?

Akhirnya ia memiliki tujuan untuk pergi. Langkahnya bergegas mencari-cari kios yang menjual benda tersebut. Kedua kakinya yang terbungkus _jeans_ gelap terus terayuh, berusaha mengacuhkan pandangan terpesona maupun bisik-bisik kagum dari beberapa kaum _hawa_ di sekitarnya, yang tentu saja ditujukan padanya.

Walau kelihatan cuek dan tak ambil pusing, Kakei merasa cukup risih atas perlakuan yang tak jarang ia dapati, seperti saat ini misalnya. Itulah sebabnya terkadang Kakei merasa enggan saat sang ibu memintanya untuk dibelikan sesuatu di pusat perbelanjaan.

Bukannya dia sombong. Pemuda yang dianugerahi tubuh tegap yang tinggi, mata yang melebihi indahnya langit di siang hari, serta wajah yang berada di atas garis rata-rata itu tidak pernah sadar dengan kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Kelebihan lainnya adalah otak cerdas yang pernah membuatnya meraih beasiswa ke Amerika. Wanita mana, sih, yang tidak bertekuk lutut melihat sosoknya? Bahkan kemahirannya bermain _amefuto_ pun membuat kawan serta lawannya terkagum-kagum pada dirinya yang nyaris sempurna.

Kakei langsung masuk ke dalam sebuah toko yang terlihat memajang berbagai jenis model payung di etalase depan. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat saat seorang wanita muda menyambut kedatangannya di pintu masuk.

"Apakah Anda ingin membeli payung?" Salah seorang karyawati menghampiri Kakei dengan senyuman hangat yang terlampau lebar. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, siapa pun tahu kalau ia berniat menarik perhatian pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Ah, ya." Kakei sedikit mengernyit. Dia tidak terlihat sedang mencari-cari paket hemat _tempura_ dalam sebuah toko payung, kan?

"Kalau begitu mari saya bantu! Anda ingin model yang seperti apa? Kualitas payung di sini sudah sangat terjamin. Jadi seandainya payung Anda mengalami kerusakan dalam jangka waktu dua bulan, uang Anda dijamin kembali, lho!" ujarnya antusias, panjang lebar kali tinggi, membuat rambut pirangnya yang diikat tinggi bergerak ke sana kemari.

"Tak apa. Biar saya yang mencarinya sendiri," tolak Kakei sopan. Walau tak bermaksud dingin, kalimatnya tersebut menebas kejam harapan si karyawati yang hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan wajah masam.

Tanpa buang waktu, pemuda berambut gelap itu langsung menghampiri rak tersudut. Kedua manik _sapphire_-nya bergerak-gerak lucu, menelusuri sejumlah payung yang kiranya cocok dalam pegangannya. Kakei tidak berniat memutuskan lebih serius payung yang akan dibelinya. Asal enak di mata yang mana pun boleh, begitu pikirnya. Payung miliknya yang tertinggal di rumah masih bagus, dan dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan kegunaan payung yang akan dibelinya untuk segera menjamah rumahnya.

Pergerakan matanya langsung terhenti pada sebuah payung berwarna biru gelap, nyaris senada dengan warna rambutnya. Payung dengan model yang sama sekali tidak menarik minat pembeli itu berhasil membuat Kakei mengulurkan tangannya, hendak dijadikan miliknya.

Si pemilik iris _blue diamond_ itu hanya sanggup menggenggam udara. Objek yang jadi targetnya melayang lantaran disambar oleh orang lain.

Benda yang sudah berada dalam genggaman si calon pembeli kembali terulur ke arah Kakei yang langsung menoleh. "Fuu.. maaf. Kalau Anda mau silahkan ambil sa− Kakei-kun?"

Mengenali sosok tegap di sebelahnya, Kakei pun meniru wajah terkejut orang itu. "Akaba? Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Seseorang yang ternyata merupakan_ Ace_ bermata merah tersebut membenahi letak kacamata gelapnya, berusaha mengalihkan level grogi yang perlahan mulai merayapi tubuhnya. "Fuu.. tempo hari Kotaro merusak payungku. Kurasa benda itu akan sangat penting di cuaca seperti ini."

Ingatan Akaba kembali pada hari itu. Kotaro yang terkurung dalam ruang klub berkat _mood_ linglung Akaba pun mengamuk begitu dibebaskan. Selain meja dan kursi yang jadi sasaran empuk tendangannya, korban kebiadaban lainnya adalah payung milik si nomor punggung 21 tersebut, menyebabkannya pulang dengan tubuh basah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ucapan Akaba ditanggapi dengan anggukkan ringan kepala Kakei. Payung gelap dalam genggaman tangan Akaba kembali terayun. "Aku akan cari yang lainnya. Ambil saja yang ini."

"Tak apa. Aku ingin membelinya karena punyaku tertinggal di rumah. Itu untukmu saja." Kakei menolak dengan sopan. Ia mengibas sebelah tangannya, menambahkan _gesture_ ringan.

Tangan Kakei yang tengah mengibas pelan itu disambut oleh sebuah genggaman dari telapak tangan yang terasa dingin. Pemuda bersurai _bluish_ itu menatap si _reddish_ dengan raut bingung. Akaba menarik telapak tangan putih itu mendekat, kemudian meletakkan benda gelap tersebut dalam genggaman tangan Kakei. "Ambillah. Aku cukup tertarik dengan payung merah yang ada di sana," kilahnya sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di balik punggungnya dengan ibu jari.

Kakei mengerjap sesaat, memperhatikan wajah Akaba yang miskin ekspresi. Tetap terlihat datar seperti biasanya. "Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Aku ambil ini." Ia tersenyum kecil sambil melambai ringan payung yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Akaba perlu menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat menatap wajah tersenyum di hadapannya. Terlalu polos dan… menggiurkan?

'_Akh, sial!' _

"Aku akan ke sana dulu mengambil payungku." Usai menuntaskan kalimatnya, Akaba segera berbalik membelakangi Kakei. Membuat pita suaranya mengucapkan serentet kalimat tersebut adalah usaha yang cukup sulit baginya. Ia berusaha keras menelan gugupnya agar tak terendus oleh orang yang berdiri di balik punggungnya. Namun nyatanya gagal dengan suaranya yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Ya. Kutunggu di _cashier_." Kakei yang tak sadar situasi pergi meninggalkan Akaba yang diam-diam berucap syukur dalam hati.

Akaba kembali menoleh ke balik pundaknya. _Scarlet _di balik _sunglasses_-nya melirik ke arah Kakei yang menghampiri meja _cashier_. Sungguh ia berharap Kakei tidak mendengar bunyi pompa jantungnya yang terus berdentum kencang sejak mereka berpapasan tadi. Akaba ingin sekali meluapkan perasaan bahagia yang meletup-letup dalam perutnya saat tangannya dengan nekad menyentuh tangan Kakei, setelah ia menggadaikan seluruh modal keberanian yang ia punya. Dalam hati pun ia terus berdoa agar Kakei tidak menyadari sentuhan tangannya yang terasa begitu dingin karena reaksi dari gugup tingkat akutnya.

Terhanyut dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk, Akaba pun mengambil asal payung yang tersusun rapi di deret rak kedua. Ia sudah tidak fokus dengan apa yang menjadi pilihannya.

Kakei selalu mampu mencuri dunianya.

.

Langit masih terus memerintahkan tentara air yang dimilikinya untuk menghujam alas bumi. Walau tidak sederas di awal, frekuensi air yang dihasilkan tetap saja tidak sedikit. Bulir-bulir air tersebut berjatuhan di atas dua buah payung yang berjalan berdampingan.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?" komentar Kakei pada seseorang di sebelahnya yang mengenakan payung berwarna _maroon_. Jujur saja, Kakei jadi merasa sedikit takut melihat ekspresi menyenangkan tersebut.

Kini Kakei berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan menuju rumahnya. Kobanzame yang kesulitan mengadapi si ngotot Mizumachi yang dijadikan _partner_ latihannya terpaksa menghubungi Kakei untuk segera menyusul ke Kyoshin. Satu-satunya orang dewasa yang bisa diandalkan dalam klub-nya memang hanyalah sosok tegas Kakei Shun saja, mengingat memang dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghadapi ketangguhan Mizumachi, juga tingkah bar-baran si _blonde_ Poseidon itu.

Jalur bus yang harus ditempuhnya punya rute searah dengan apartemen Akaba yang masih sedikit lebih jauh dari Kyoshin. Tentu saja alasan tersebutlah yang menyebabkan bibir tipis si _reddish_ terus mengumbar senyuman bahagia.

"Fuu… bukan apa-apa." Akaba mendengus, nyaris terkekeh. Kini ia melupakan motto-nya yang ingin tetap menjaga imej _cool_-nya di depan si_ bluish_. "Aku hanya merasa kau terlihat cocok sekali dengan payung itu." Ia berkelit dari isi hatinya yang jujur. Namun sungguh, ucapannya memang bukan sekedar umbaran kebohongan baginya.

_Crimson_ yang berlindung di balik _dark sunglasses_ menatap teduh wajah Kakei yang balas menatapnya dengan raut heran, yang menurut Akaba terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Kakei nampak serasi dengan _royal blue_ yang melindungi kepalanya yang juga memiliki surai dengan warna senada.

"Hentikan. Kau malah seperti hidung belang yang sedang merayu wanita saja." Senyuman Akaba dengan mudah tertular pada Kakei. _Dark sunglasses_ membuat kedua _scarlet_ yang menatapnya kagum tak nampak oleh pegelihatan Kakei.

Sebuah bus menepi di sisi halte yang terihat kosong. Akaba tak akan pernah terbangun dari lamunan singkatnya seandainya Kakei tidak memberikan tepukan ringan di bahu tegap si _reddish_ untuk mengajaknya berlari bersama. Keduanya perlu berlari menghampiri halte bila tidak ingin kedinginan diguyur hujan untuk bis selanjutnya yang datang limabelas menit sekali. Tetap saja, hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagi Akaba. Selama Kakei bersamanya.

Akaba jadi merutuki waktu seindah ini yang berlalu sekilat kecepatan lari _Eyeshield_ 21.

Serempak keduanya menutup payung mereka saat memasuki kendaraan besar tersebut. Bus itu terlihat begitu lengang. Hanya ada seorang supir dan tiga orang pelajar yang mengisi kursi terdepan. Posisi terbelakang langsung menarik minat keduanya.

_Tight end_ andalan Bando Spiders tersebut mengisi kekosongan di kursi kanan tersudut, sementara Kakei menyusulnya di kursi kiri sudut. Keduanya duduk di kursi yang sama, sejajar, namun dalam jarak yang cukup diisi oleh tiga orang.

"Maaf, Akaba. Aku nyaman duduk di sisi jendela," Kakei segera mengoreksi kesalahpahaman saat si _red eyes_ menatapnya. Ia hanya tak ingin Akaba berpikir bahwa ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di sekitarnya.

"Fuu.. bukan masalah. Aku pun cukup menikmati pemandangan yang ada di jendela." Akaba membenahi letak kacamatanya, tidak membalas tatapan Kakei yang saat itu tengah tersenyum simpul padanya.

Volume air yang terus berjatuhan dari langit makin bertambah, sukses membuat beberapa titik tempat dipenuhi oleh genangan air yang membanjiri sisi jalan. Perjalanan pun jadi tidak begitu mulus, menyebabkan jeritan klakson saling bersahut-sahutan dari puluhan kendaraan bermotor di sepanjang jalan karena timbul kemacetan yang terbilang cukup panjang. Tak terelakan pula suara keluhan dari beberapa pengendara maupun penumpangnya.

Namun raut jengah tak nampak di permukaan wajah tampan si pemilih manik merah. Sejauh ini ia masih dapat mengontrol dirinya untuk tetap tenang. Bagaimana pun, sudah selang sepuluh menit Akaba duduk bersisian dengan seseorang yang bahkan hanya dengan sekali kedipan mampu membuat perutnya terasa bergejolak.

Mata merah itu mengerling sekilas, melirik Kakei yang terlihat tenang menatap tamparan hujan yang merayapi kaca jendela yang ada di sisinya. Hatinya selalu terasa begitu menyenangkan tiap kali wajah dingin _Ace_ andalan Kyoshin Poseidon tersebut memantul di kedua matanya. Ia selalu merasa segalanya cukup hanya dengan menatap sosok itu dari kejauhan. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja selama perasaannya tak nampak di permukaan. Ia tidak keberatan, selama Kakei tak pernah lenyap dari jarak pandangnya.

'_Damn... Kau munafik, Hayato.'_

Rahang Akaba mengeras, efek yang timbul karena gigi-giginya yang saling beradu kuat. Ia menggeram kecil, dan mulai merasa jengah dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Apa benar segalanya cukup hanya dengan memandangnya dari sini? Kau yakin semua akan baik-baik saja dengan terus menipu diri dan sembunyi dari kenyataan? Sampai kapan kau mau terus berlaku seperti seorang pengecut?

Sampai terlihat sosok Kakei yang telah merengkuh perasaan orang lain?

Bermacam-macam pemikiran seperti itu selalu menghantuinya saat perasaannya mulai frustasi. Kuku-kuku tangannya menancap kuat pada telapak tangannya akibat kepalannya yang perlahan kian mengencang. Akaba membuang pandangannya dari sosok Kakei, berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya pada rinai hujan yang tak mereda.

'_Ah, Sea..'_

Sebuah nama tercetus dalam kepalanya. Hujan selalu membuat pemuda berambut merah itu teringat melakukan pergerakan yang sia-sia, tangannya merogoh saku celana gelapnya untuk menjamah ponsel miliknya. Jemarinya yang terlatih bergerak cepat mencari sebuah alamat _mail_. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

_To : Sea_

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang selalu berusaha berpaling dari kenyataan?_

Akaba tidak yakin seseorang di seberang sana tidak menertawakan isi pertanyaan konyolnya.

Drrrt!

Telinga Akaba bergerak sensitif saat menangkap getaran halus dari sisi sebelah kanannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati Kakei tengah merogoh ponsel dari sakunya. Alis merahnya menekuk sedikit. Perasaannya mulai aneh. Ia baru saja mengirim _mail _pada seorang teman yang hingga saat ini pun belum pernah ia temui. Dan di detik yang sama, Kakei menerima pesan masuk setelah Akaba melempar _mail_ singkatnya. Ini membuatnya mulai berpikir sedikit.. ganjil.

'_Puh! Kebetulan yang mengerikan.'_

Akaba kembali bersandar dengan tenang pada kursi yang didudukinya. Ia tidak mau disebut orang berotak cetek hanya dengan mendapati kebetulan yang memiliki perbandingan tinggi. Dan Akaba berargumen bahwa pesan barusan berasal dari senior Kakei yang saat ini telah membuatnya duduk di kursi bus menuju Kyoshin.

Di lain pihak, Kakei berkedip heran. _Mail _yang baru saja masuk dalam kotak pesannya membuat kedua alisnya mengernyit kaku. Ia tidak suka dengan isi pesan yang dikirimkan sahabat virtualnya. Jemarinya segera memijat _keypad_ ponsel miliknya, memberikan balasan jujur pada si pengirim.

_To : Eyes_

_Mungkin akan kuberikan tinjuku secara cuma-cuma._

Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak berhak ia katakan. Kakei hanya sanggup tersenyum kecut. Pertanyaan Eyes seperti memberikan tamparan tak langsung baginya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang seakan berusaha menegur perasaannya sendiri.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, menampilkan nama _Eyes_ sebagai si pengirim.

_From : Eyes_

_Haha. Seharusnya aku sudah hafal responmu. Khas-mu sekali, Sea. Maaf sudah membuatmu membalas pertanyaan konyol semacam ini._

Kakei sekilas terlihat berjengit. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat sahabatnya itu sedih. Ya, setidaknya ia tak ingin membuat orang yang belakangan mulai mengisi pikirannya tersebut makin tenggelam dengan masalah yang sedang di hadapinya.

Respon terhadap pertanyaan _Eyes_ kurang lebih membuatnya berpikir bahwa pertanyaan itu sebagai bagian dari gambaran dirinya. Dirinya yang tak berani keluar dari cangkangnya, menutupi sosoknya di balik bayang-bayang dunia maya sebagai alasan untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

'_Itu aku, kan? Si pecundang yang benar-benar ingin sekali kupukul itu aku.'_

Seorang Kakei Shun yang memiliki perasaan angkuh benar-benar mau mengakui kekalahannya sekarang.

_To : Eyes_

_Bukan itu maksudku! Kumohon jangan kau pikirkan kata-kataku barusan. Maaf, aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Jalan pikiranku benar-benar tidak dewasa._

"Hmph!"

Lagi-lagi Kakei terlonjak. Suara tawa tertahan barusan seakan menyindir perasaan kalutnya. Ia menoleh ke sisi kiri, menemukan Akaba yang terlihat tertawa kecil sambil memandangi layar ponselnya.

Wajah Kakei perlahan mulai memucat. _'Dia tidak sedang membaca pikiranku, kan?'_

Sorot menyelidik Kakei memancing perhatian si _reddish_, membuatnya berpaling dan menoleh padanya. "Ah, maaf. Temanku menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik. Apa aku mengganggumu, Kakei-kun?" tanyanya, terkesan begitu ramah dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajahnya. Bahunya terlihat sesekali berguncang karena masih berusaha menahan gelinya.

"Bu−bukan apa-apa." Kakei menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gelisah. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit penasaran dengan pemandangan yang ada di sisi jendela sebelah sana," kilahnya sambil menunjuk jendela yang ada di sisi Akaba.

"Aku akan pindah kalau kau mau." Akaba bersiap bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tak perlu! Tetaplah di sana," cegah pemuda beriris biru itu sebelum Akaba benar-benar bangkit. "Aku hanya…" Kakei kehilangan kata-kata, lebih tepat ketenangannya. Dan kini si pemilik _sea orb_ itu mulai mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Keadaan sudah benar-benar berhasil membuatnya nampak aneh. Ia berani menjamin Akaba pasti mulai berpikiran kalau Kakei termasuk kategori lelaki plin-plan yang menyebalkan.

"Maaf, Akaba. Jangan dipikirkan." Pemilik _orb_ biru tersebut menghela nafas dan kembali memposisikan dirinya di tempat semula. _'Ayolah, Shun! Ada apa denganmu? Dia 'kan hanya tertawa. Kau benar-benar sudah gila sekarang.'_

"Fuu.. ada apa sebenarnya, Kakei-kun? Iramamu sedikit kacau."

Suara lembut Akaba menghentikan racauan imajinasi Kakei. Kepala bersurai biru itu menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Kini Akaba menatapnya. "Mau menceritakan sesuatu?" Wajah dingin_ Ace_ Bando Sipders itu memandangnya lekat.

Kakei tidak berani menyuarakan isi hatinya. Mengungkapkan perasaannya mengenai hal-hal yang memang bukan ciri khasnya, ia merasa malu, bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu takut. Namun bagaimana pun juga, Kakei Shun hanyalah manusia biasa, tidak lebih. Dia juga membutuhkan seseorang. Seseorang yang bisa berbagi dengannya. Sosok yang juga mampu menampung perasaan kalutnya.

Baiklah, Kakei memang bukan tipe lelaki yang suka menceritakan masalah pribadinya secara terbuka pada orang lain. Ia hanya percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Menyelesaikan segalanya seorang diri, juga memendam segalanya sendiri. Tapi kali ini saja, Kakei menginginkan seseorang berada di sisinya, meminjamkannya pundak untuk membantunya keluar dari kegundahannya.

Dan Akaba berada di sana, menawarkan uluran tangan padanya. Hubungannya dengan Akaba tidak bisa disebut sebagai 'sahabat kental'. Bahkan di lapangan, mereka rival. Dan kalau dipikirkan lebih dalam lagi, ini kali pertama Kakei dan Akaba bersisian dalam waktu yang cukup lama tanpa anggota Bando maupun Kyoshin di sekitarnya.

Kakei menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya perlahan merunduk. Ia jadi semakin ragu untuk berbicara.

"Tak apa, Kakei-kun. 'Dua bahu akan lebih mudah memikul beban seberat apa pun ketimbang menjinjingnya seorang diri'. Tapi aku tak akan memaksamu−"

"A−Akaba…"

Desisan Kakei yang terdengar samar beradu dengan suara irama rintik hujan dan deru mesin kendaraan di sekitarnya, makin membuat Akaba menajamkan pendengarannya.

"..aku…" Kakei menunduk makin dalam. Kedua tangannya yang beristirahat di atas pangkuannya mengepal makin erat, berusaha membunuh segala keraguannya yang tersisa.

Kursi tersudut yang berlawanan dengan posisi Kakei kini hanya diisi oleh angin. Akaba meletakkan beban tubuhnya persis di sisi kiri Kakei.

"Ya?" Akaba kembali membujuk Kakei untuk melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya yang rancu. Punggungnya yang terbiasa tegap sedikit membungkuk. Mata merah di balik _sunglasses_ miliknya berusaha mencari wajah tampan Kakei yang kini bersembunyi di balik helai _dark blue_ indahnya. Kakei masih enggan menegakkan wajahnya yang terasa mengeras.

"Apa…apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Ucapan Kakei tak lebih keras dari bisikan angin. Namun sepasang _crimson _yang menyala di balik sebuah kacamata gelap Akaba membelalak. Tubuhnya terasa beku hanya dengan serentet pertanyaan singkat dari si _bluish_. Sekali pun Akaba tidak pernah membayangkan hari di mana pertanyaan semacam itu didengarnya langsung dari mulut pemain andalan Kyoshin Poseidon tersebut.

'_Kakei-kun.. dia tidak sedang berusaha mengorek isi hatiku, kan?'_

Akaba berusaha tetap tenang. _Gesture_-nya yang nampak kaku ia paksakan bergerak seluwes mungkin. "Apa maksudmu, Kakei-kun?" Kini pemuda berambut merah itu merebahkan punggungnya yang terasa tak nyaman pada sandaran kursi.

"Aku tak akan mengulangi pertanyaanku dua kali." Kakei masih merunduk. Dan baru Akaba sadari, ada rona merah di sana. Terlihat jelas merambat hingga ke telinganya yang terlihat jelas.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Akaba merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan limit. Bahkan ketika berlari mengejar _Eyeshield 21_ pun pemompa kehidupannya tersebut tidak berdenyut segila saat ini.

'_Tenang. Hayato, tenanglah! Dia hanya bertanya, bukan menyudutkanmu.'_

"Akaba?" Kakei menoleh, mulai merasa tak sabar dengan kebisuan yang mengikat lehernya. Pemuda bermanik _ocean_ itu mengacuhkan sisa-sisa semu yang masih mengambang di wajah polosnya.

"_Well… yeah_," ucap Akaba dengan ketegaran hati yang tersisa. Tangannya yang sudah terasa mendingin ia gunakkan untuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Lalu?"

Kakei terdiam sesaat, menimang-nimang keputusannya untuk meneruskan pembicaraan mereka. Ia sedikit membungkuk, menautkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas kedua lututnya sambil sesekali memainkan jemarinya dengan canggung. Kedua bola matanya yang jernih menatap objek di hadapannya dengan tidak fokus, menyebabkan kelereng secerah langit miliknya bergerak gelisah. "Lalu… bagaimana dengan perasaan yang tak tersambut? Apa kau juga pernah merasakannya?"

Akaba sedikit menaikkan alisnya. "Maaf?"

Kakei merasa ini salah. Tidak semestinya ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Akaba. Tidak, dia bukan tidak mempercayai pemuda berambut menyala yang mampu menarik _respect_-nya saat di lapangan tersebut. Justru salah satu keyakinan yang menjadi faktor terkuat Kakei sehingga pemuda itu bersedia membuka rahasianya adalah karena ia merasa Akaba orang yang cocok dan bisa ia percayai. Sampai saat ini pun ia masih merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa secepat dan semudah itu mempercayai seseorang.

"Kakei-kun?" Akaba mulai sedikit merasa khawatir. Perasaan Kakei nampak tidak stabil. Seperti bukan Kakei yang ia kenal selama ini. Pemuda yang persis berada di sebelahnya saat ini nampak rapuh dan hilang arah. Akaba ingin lebih berguna baginya. Ia ingin menjadi sumber kekuatan baginya.

Sebuah sentukan hangan menyentuh sisi pundak Kakei. Pemuda beriris biru itu menoleh, menemukan wajah Akaba yang menawarkan ketenangan. "Fuu..tak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau cukup memainkan melodi yang terpatri dalam pikiranmu, dan biarkan segalanya mengalun pelan-pelan sesuai dengan intuisi bermusikmu. Walau masih terdengar not-not yang rancu, kau masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Jangan pernah takut untuk mencoba."

Perasaan Kakei berangsur menghangat. Ia tidak memahami sepenuhnya kalimat yang diucapkan Akaba. Namun sebuah senyuman simpul menukar perasaan tulus yang disalurkan Akaba. Dan Kakei percaya, Akaba benar. Sungguh, Kakei menunggu rentetan kalimat itu untuk menampar semua kegelisahannya.

Kakei menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat. "Aku.. rasanya aku telah menyukai seseorang yang bahkan telah memberikan hatinya pada orang lain."

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

_**A/N :**_Alur amburadul? _Contreng!_ Feel menghilang? _Pasti!_ AkaKei OOC? _Sangat!_ Update kelamaan? _Iya bangets!_ =.=

Semoga minna-san masih inget sama cerita yang satu ini.

Dicari : saran buat author dodol satu ini. Sangat dibutuhkan agar otaknya yang sudah karatan itu bisa berjalan dengan semestinya *.+

**Thanks for reading! Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Eyeshield21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata. Leptop punya emak saya. Listrik nebeng kostan orang. Intinya, saya adalah manusia paling nggak modal yang cuma punya ide ff ini T-T

**Warning** : OOCness, Shounen-ai, typo(s), struktur EYD berantakan.

_Many thanks for_ : **Himeka Kyousuke unloggin****, ****Initial 'R'-kun****, ****Tsukishiro Shieren-chan****, ****Suzuki Honoda****, ****lalalala****, ****kureha-alpha****, killer, Micky, Guest, and you!^^**

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**Your Hidden Heart**

By Naara Akira

Chapter 4

.

Salakan langit yang masih keruh merobek hening yang merengkuh sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang yang nampak gelap tanpa cahaya lampu. Suara guntur lainnya menyusul, menemani simfoni sang penunjuk waktu yang bernyanyi kesepian dalam ruang yang senyap.

Akaba membiarkan suhu beku ruang dalam kamarnya memeluk tubuh atletisnya yang ia biarkan terkulai di atas ranjang besarnya. Kedua manik _crimson_ tanpa lindungan _dark sunglasses_ menatap jenuh pada langit-langit kamar yang bisu. Kilat kembali berkedip saat sebuah pekikan langit terdengar murka.

Dunia terasa lebih kelam di matanya. Segalanya terasa telah dihisap habis ke dalam _black hole_. Perasaannya masih cerah hingga tiga jam lalu─sebelum Kakei bersedia berbagi rahasia kecilnya pada Akaba.

Sebelah tangan Akaba merambat, membiarkannya meremat helai rambutnya yang berwarna _scarlet_. Kepalanya jadi terasa berdenyut saat mengingat wajah pemuda itu─juga memori tiga jam lalu saat bersama dengannya.

_-flashback-_

_Di telinga Akaba hanya terdengar bunyi riuh klakson kendaraan di sepanjang jalan yang padat. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan fungsi pendengarannya. Ia yakin sekali suara ribut hujan di luar sana membuatnya salah menangkap kalimat yang diucapkan Kakei._

"_Barusan kau bilang apa, Kakei-kun?" Akaba kembali memastikan._

_Sebuah geraman kecil lolos terdengar dari mulut si bluish. "Jangan buat aku mengulang, Akaba." Ia mendesis halus saat menahan perasaan malunya. Rona kemerahan masih melekat di sepasang pipi putihnya, makin membuat sepasang bola mata merah ace Bando di sebelahnya melebar._

_Akaba seharusnya tahu sekeras apa pun ia berkelit, pendengarannya yang tajam takkan pernah berkhianat._

_Seorang Kakei Shun telah menjatuhkan hatinya pada seseorang. Yang kini berarti, Akaba telah benar-benar paham apa arti dari patah hati._

"_Tertawa saja kalau kau ingin." Kakei melipat lengannya. Secara tak langsung ia tersinggung dengan ekspresi terperanga pemuda di sebelahnya._

"_Jadi kau…"_

_Kakei melepaskan nafas lelahnya. "Kau punya solusi untuk menasihati orang menyedihkan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan sepertiku?" ucapnya, lebih terdengar seperti desahan frustasi. Keduanya bergelut dalam diam, hingga sesaat kemudian Kakei terlihat berjengit sambil mengacak helai azure di kepalanya. "Sial.. aku tak pernah mengira akan menceritakannya pada orang lain."_

"_Lalu kenapa aku?"_

_Si nomor 41 menoleh pada yang bersurai merah. Kakei menunggu saat Akaba menatapnya dengan ekspresinya yang selalu terlihat tenang. _

"_Maksudku, kenapa kau memilih menceritakannya padaku daripada dengan temanmu yang lain?" Ia mendorong kacamata gelapnya lebih dalam._

_Sesaat Kakei terlihat merenung. Namun pemuda itu masih menatap lurus sorot yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata gelap Akaba._

"_Aku menceritakannya karena aku ingin." Kakei memulai, mengalihkan fokusnya pada apapun selain pemuda yang diam mengunggu kalimatnya tandas. "Dan itu… terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak, tapi aku mempercayaimu," ucapnya pelan, perlahan membuat padangan di sepasang mata birunya melembut._

_Ada sebuah hempasan angin yang terasa hangat di antara dinginnya perasaan yang merayapi hatinya. Terasa menyenangkan dan membuat perasaannya makin berkembang. Akaba tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sebaliknya. Perasaan hangat itu masih belum mampu menghalangi hatinya yang terasa ngilu._

_Pemuda bersurai scarlet itu kembali membuat punggungnya menyatu dengan sandaran kursi yang terasa dingin. "Fuu… kau pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?" tanyanya, melemparkan pandangannya pada apa saja yang ada di depannya. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan lubang pada hatinya yang menganga. Gelengan kepala Kakei membuatnya menghela nafas. "Kenapa?"_

"_Apa kau gila?"Jawaban jujur Kakei membuat sebelah alisnya terangkat, kembali memberikan atensinya pada si bluish. "Itu hanya akan membuat jarak di antara kami semakin melebar."_

"_Lalu apa maumu, Kakei-kun?" _

_Pertanyaan Akaba sekilas membuat kelopak matanya sedikit melebar. Sekelompok detik berlalu terlampau lambat sebelum Kakei membuka mulutnya. "Tidak ada."_

_Akaba menatapnya teduh. "Fuu… dan kau puas dengan keadaanmu saat ini? Apa hanya melihatnya saja cukup untukmu?"_

_Bening yang memantul di sepasang sapphire Kakei lenyap saat pemuda itu perlahan terpejam. "…ya."_

_Tanpa sadar Akaba merasa seperti melihat cerminan perasaannya. Ia tak pernah menduga Kakei pun memiliki beban serupa yang dipikulnya sendiri._

_Otot wajah si reddish bergerak saat ia tersenyum simpul. "Kufu.. betapa beruntungnya orang itu." Akaba terkekeh, membuat Kakei kembali membuka matanya. "Lalu, kau ingin aku memberikan solusi macam apa untuk 'orang menyedihkan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan sepertimu', hm?" Tawa ringannya yang khas memenuhi setiap sudut mulutnya_─_tawa yang ia paksakan._

"_Aku ingin melupakannya."_

"_Apa?" Nada keterkejutan tak mampu disembunyikan oleh Akaba. Ia langsung menoleh pada Kakei yang kini menunduk._

"_Beri tahu aku bagaimana cara melupakannya." Pemuda itu kini menatap langsung wajah terperanga Akaba. "Aku hanya tidak ingin merasa terperosok lebih jauh dari ini."_

_Sebuah celah kecil kini telah dihadiahkan oleh dewa padanya. Pernyataan Kakei menciptakan segaris cahaya dalam hatinya yang nyaris redam. Akaba masih memiliki sebuah kesempatan untuk membuat sosok di hadapannya beralih padanya. Hanya butuh sedikit permainan kata_─_sesuai keahliannya, dan ia akan mendapat apa yang diinginkannya._

"_Tewas sebelum berperang, eh? Fuu… seperti bukan kau saja, Kakei-kun."_

–_namun tanpa sadar bibirnya mengucapkan hal yang berbanding balik dengan nalarnya._

_Akaba menekan rahangnya dengan kuat. Kepalan tangannya yang tengah terlipat di depan dada mencengkeram masing-masing lengannya. Ia bersumpah akan menyesali keputusan yang telah diambilnya._

"_Tidak ingin merasa tersakiti lebih dari ini, itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal, kau tahu. Sesulit apa pun sebuah tangga nada untuk dimainkan, kau akan berhasil menciptakan sebuah rangkaian melodi pada akhirnya. Mungkin tidak akan mulus di awal, tapi kau pasti akan menemukan hasilnya setelah mencoba, bukan?"_

_Akaba sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia membuat jebakan untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun yang ia inginkan bukan semata kebahagiaannya. Ia tidak mencari kesenangan bagi dirinya seorang._

_Yang ia inginkan adalah senyuman tulus di wajah Kakei. Ia akan melakukannya, meski itu berarti ia telah melepaskan harapan terbesarnya._

_Sebuah kerutan terpahat di dahi si pemilik sorot navy. "Terkadang aku kesulitan menangkap apa yang kau maksudkan, Akaba."_

_Akaba benar-benar akan merutuki keputusannya itu. Sungguh. Ia akan menyesalinya sepanjang hidup._

"_Tapi kurasa aku sedikit mengerti apa yang kau sampaikan. Terima kasih, aku akan berusaha."_

_Namun Akaba takkan pernah menyesali sebuah senyuman yang hanya diberikan padanya saat itu. Apa pun yang dimaksudkan Kakei dengan berusaha_─_baik berusaha melupakan perasaan terpendamnya maupun berupaya mengungkapkan isi hatinya, sekejap Akaba melupakannya._

_Ia sudah terhisap dalam ilusi sederhana yang diciptakan Kakei._

_-end of flashback-_

Sebuah dengusan kasar terdengar halus saat Akaba berusaha memejam paksa kelopak matanya. Sisa ingatan tersebut selalu sukses membuat pemuda itu mengerang frustasi. Ia telah membulatkan tekadnya seiring ia meremat makin kuat helai merah rambutnya. Ia akan belajar menghapus harapannya. Ia akan mengubur perasaannya yang sudah terlampau dalam pada sosok yang kini sudah tak mampu dijangkaunya lagi. Ini takkan semudah yang ia bayangkan─ia tahu itu. Namun tak akan ada yang sia-sia bila ia benar-benar berusaha, bukan?

Sebuah _gadget_ gelap terbungkus pasrah dalam genggaman tangan sang pemilik yang bersedih.

.

Rangkaian kata yang baru saja ditulis dalam sebuah _mail_ dengan sengaja kembali dihapus oleh Kakei. Pemuda itu menggeram saat dengan kasar ia menutup _flip_ ponselnya, membuat benda berwarna biru gelap itu beradu dengan kasur empuk saat Kakei melemparnya.

Dari kursi belajarnya, Kakei meratapi ponselnya yang terbaring di atas ranjang besarnya. Hening beberapa saat sebelum ia menghela nafas berat. "Ini tidak mudah," gumamnya dengan murung, yang terus ia rapalkan sejak satu jam lalu.

Ia menyandar pelan sebelum melempar pandangan matanya ke luar jendela yang menyala saat kilat memekik. Ia telah menimangnya puluhan kali─mungkin ratusan. Ia akan mengikuti saran Akaba. Benar, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Ia akan menulis_ mail_ singkat pada _Eyes_ untuk merancang pertemuan mereka, datang tiga puluh menit lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan hatinya, langsung menyatakan perasaannya, kemudian segera berlari sebelum _Eyes_ sempat menyemburnya dengan kalimat penolakan yang akan menyakitinya.

Yah, mungkin Kakei akan melakukannya.

Yang menjadi perkara baginya, Kakei sadar bahwa _Eyes_ adalah seorang lelaki─yang beberapa petunjuknya ia sadari dari percakapan mereka selama ini─. Hei, tidak ada yang salah dengan menyukai _sesama jenis_, bukan? Bahkan Kobanzame pernah mengatakan padanya kalau cinta itu buta.

Kelak saat Kakei memuntahkan segala perasaannya pada pemuda yang hingga saat ini pun tidak ia ketahui, ia sudah siap dengan kenyataan bahwa _Eyes_ akan langsung membencinya, dan segera menghilang dari hidupnya. Bagaimanapun Kakei telah sejak lama mengetahuinya. _Eyes_ tidak akan menyambut perasaannya. Hatinya telah jatuh pada orang lain─bukan dirinya. Tapi ia akan bertahan, karena Kakei tahu dirinya tidak lemah. Ia kuat. Tekadnya telah kekal.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu mengayuh satu kakinya agar kursi berodanya menepi pada bibir ranjang. Tangannya menggapai ponsel, kini jemarinya mulai lincah menuliskan sebuah pesan ajakan pada alamat yang telah pasti.

Mengesampingkan tekadnya yang kokoh, fisiknya mulai menyerahkan takdir apa adanya. Kakei termangu pada sebuah tulisan _'send'_. Ia kembali ragu. Ibu jarinya terasa kelu di atas tombol '_yes_'.

"_Fuu… dan kau puas dengan keadaanmu saat ini? Apa hanya melihatnya saja cukup untukmu?"_

"…_ya."_

─ya, ia tidak puas. Melihatnya saja tidak akan cukup untuknya. Ia ingin orang itu mengetahui perasaannya.

Tanpa Kakei sadari, ponselnya bergetar sebagai pertanda pesan terkirim.

Dan pemuda yang dilanda kegalauan itu pun mengerang penuh penyesalan.

.

Sepasang mata merah membuka dengan penuh kejut saat mendengar ponselnya berdering dengan nyaring. Akaba mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat menganalisis sekelilingnya yang asing, sebelum ia menepuk wajahnya sendiri. Ia tidak habis pikir akan tertidur di dalam _bathtub_. Spontan ia menggigil saat merasakan airnya yang sudah mendingin, dan memutuskan untuk segera berpakaian sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar membeku.

Piyama gelapnya terpasang sempurna saat pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang merangkul bahu tegapnya. Sesekali ia mencoba mengeringkan rambut merahnya yang masih lembab sembari meraih ponselnya yang sudah kembali terlelap. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap datar pada layar_ gadget-_nya yang menampilkan sejumlah pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Kotaro. Tanpa sadar Akaba bersiul akan kegigihan teman satu timnya tersebut saat melihat puluhan _miscall_ dan _mail_ yang memenuhi kapasitas memori ponselnya. Sepasang _crimson_ miliknya berkedip beberapa kali, menghentikan penelusuran kecilnya pada _display_ ponsel yang ia genggam saat melihat _mail_ baru dari _Sea_ tiga jam lalu.

_From : Sea_

_Buona sera. Maaf kalau aku mengatakannya __secara__ tiba-tiba__ seperti ini__. Menurutmu apa besok kau punya sedikit waktu bebas? Keberatan untuk mengunjungi La Café pukul empat sore di stasiun Demon? Aku ingin sedikit mengobrol.._

Akaba mengangkat kedua alis merahnya secara perlahan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengan _Sea_ di saat-saat seperti ini. Bahkan sekalipun tak pernah terlintas dalam kepalanya bahwa sahabatnya yang pasif itu akan berinisiatif lebih dulu merencanakan pertemuan mereka. Akaba tersenyum simpul pada ponsel dalam genggamannya. Ini akan menjadi pertemuan pertama bagi keduanya. Mungkin ia juga akan sedikit membagi kisah suram asmaranya.

Pemuda andalan tim amefuto sekolah Bando tersebut sedikit berjengit, merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Akaba kembali membaca kalimat terakhir pada pesan _Sea_. Ia mengernyit tak senang, mulai merasa khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

'_Apa dia berada dalam masalah?'_

Dengan segera jemarinya merangkai kalimat balasan yang tengah ditunggu-tunggu dengan perasaan gundah dari seseorang ber-_pen name 'Sea'_.

.

Merasakan ada getaran halus dari ponsel yang terbungkus genggamannya, Kakei segera bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya. Kantuk yang sejak tadi berusaha ia tahan kini tandas seketika. Walau ia sudah dapat menebak identitas si pengirim, namun tetap tak dapat menghentikan degup jantungnya yang terus menggila.

Pemilik manik _sapphire_ itu perlahan membuka _mail_ baru yang tertera pada layar ponselnya, secara tidak sadar menahan napasnya dengan gugup.

_From : Eyes_

_Tentu aku tidak keberatan. Aku senggang hingga lusa. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok! Ah, rasanya tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu denganmu__. ^_^_

Mendapati sebaris kalimat terakhir, wajah Kakei menghangat. Sebuah senyuman kecil tak dapat ia tahan lebih lama lagi.

Namun selang beberapa detik kemudian suara erangan lolos dari bibir tipisnya. "Aah, sial! Apa yang sudah kulakukan! Aku harus mulai bicara dari mana nanti!" Ia mengacak frustasi rambutnya yang bersurai senada dengan langit malam itu.

.

**-tbc-**

.

_Well_, ternyata saya bolos cukup lama di fandom ini :Q. Maaf atas keterlambatan ff yang malah muncul dengan chapter gaje begini. Saya khawatir _feel_-nya mulai lenyap. Menurut kalian gimana, minna? '= 3=)a

_Reviews are loved_! :3


End file.
